


The Library At the End of the Wranglerverse

by Hagar



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Reverse Anthro
Genre: Discworld References, Gen, I'm sorry tag wranglers, L-space, Podfic Available, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library At the End of the Wranglerverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts), [VelvetMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/gifts).



> Because the bunny and the mouse are adorbs, and wranglers are not adult supervision.
> 
> Thanks to Sailor Sol, who named this fic; and an extra whisper to hhertzof, who explained me the existence of L-space.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a library. It was a very nice library, with wi-fi and great windows from which you could see the sun and the rain - and sometimes, both the sun and the rain at the same time. This library had books, of course, because libraries should always have books. But this library also had two very special librarians.

They say that a different library, in a land even further away, had an orangutan librarian, who was smart and wily and fierce, and protected his library from its sometimes-careless patrons. But that’s a different library. _This_ library had no patrons quite like that other library, and so did not need an orangutan.

Well, I wasn’t _quite_ honest with you. There were _two_ libraries from which windows you could see both the sun and the rain, not just the one. But the librarians of these two libraries knew their libraries, and were wise in the ways of L-space, and more than that: they were friends.

The bunny mostly lives in the young people’s section of the library. But sometimes other sections of the library needed help, and so she was sent many books in tongues, too, because the bunny was wise and learned, and knew not only languages and the ways of L-space, but also how to operate the magical campfire.

The mouse’s library wasn’t very far, even if you weren’t a librarian and didn’t know how to find your way through L-space. The mouse dealt with a different kind of books, and often she had to sort them by numbers. They weren’t very good numbers, though, and often she would hide under the bunny’s ears, and they would roast marshmallows at the campfire.

(No, dear, the marshmallows didn’t get on the books, don’t be silly. It was a magical campfire, see. I’m afraid I can’t tell you much about it; it belonged to a secret order that the bunny and the mouse were both members of. No, dear, you don’t have to be a librarian to join that order. Perhaps you, too, would become a member of it.)

And so the bunny and the mouse passed their days among the books, watching the sun and the rain - and sometimes both of them together - through the windows of their libraries. They helped people - they _were_ librarians, after all - and they catalogued faithfully; they convened with their fellows over the campfire and, when it all got a bit much, they cuddled together in the blanket fort like the smart bunny and mouse that they were, and roasted marshmallows.

And at night, after everyone else went to sleep - certainly such people as the tiger and the penguin, who lived in lands far away, though not quite as far as the orangutan - then they tucked their books in and told them a good-night story.

After all, books like a good story just as much as little children do.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Library at the End of the Wranglerverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837502) by [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol)




End file.
